This project will support the training of eight predoctoral students each year in the area of biostatistics, with an emphasis on applications to modern problems in genomic science. The training combines rigorous coursework in statistical methods and theory, additional courses in bioinformatics and genomic science, and an extended practical collaborative training experience. For the latter, trainees will begin as supervised statistical consultants for a matched genomics lab, then over the course of a year progress into active collaborators in one or more lab projects. Most students will be supported for the first three years of their graduate programs. The scientific training will be supplemented with training in the responsible conduct of research developed specifically to meet the needs of researchers in this area. The training involves collaboration among biostatistics, genomics, and philosophy faculty members. An active recruiting plan is described for enhancing the diversity of our training and graduate programs, including a summer program bringing faculty and undergraduate students from minority serving institutions to NC State during the summer to initiate collaborative work with training faculty.